HEAVENS FOX
by narutofanfiction
Summary: at a young age Naruto is given a bloodline by a god, now he must work and become the strongest. Naru/harem with some OC's i don't own Naruto
1. proluge

A young woman 5"6 swaying long blond hair porcelain skin a dark green eyes wearing a white flowing kimono with gold writing on it, is sitting down looking at a enchanted mirror watching with shock and horror for what is happening in it. She says to the being behind her "they shouldn't treat a child like this, it is worse than what all the demons and fiends treat each other in hell, look at his life shinga-chan."

after hearing this a woman 6"3 straight pure black hair, pail white skin (like hinata) and black eyes, wearing a black flowing kimono with sliver writing and highlights walks up behind the blond woman and looks as a boy no older than 7 running away from a mob of 20 or more people, his clothes hanging off his malnourished frame his blond hair matted and knotted dried blood on his clothes, the mob behind him yelling things like 'demon' 'monster' 'hell spawn'. the young boy trips and tries to get get up but is hit in the head by a well thrown rock, he tries to get up again but the mob is on him he is kicked in the gut and thrown into the wall he gets stabbed in the leg so he can't get away they keep hitting him till he is nearly dead then one of the men get a smart idea and cuts the pants off the young boy the rest of the mob start to laugh the 'man' takes out his member and starts to possession it at the young boys bottom entrance, the two beings watching this are enraged at this that it starts to thunder at where the young boy is, but just when the 'man' is about to enter the young boy his member is cut off a shinobi wearing a dark Grey coat appears next to the young boy bugs start to come out of his jacket and attack the 20+ villagers while the man protects the young boy a few minutes later the hokage appears with 3 ANBU, cat, tora, and mongoose, the ANBU arrest everyone of the villagers while the hokage walks up and takes the boy to black haired being reconises the boy as the boy that she sealed the Kyuubi who she now knows as Kamis greatest Guardian she says "I know and to think the forth hokage thought that he would be seen as a hero it is horrible, normally we would be hopeless to do anything but because i had a hand in the sealing we have a bit of leeway, and i think i might need a hand Kami-chan" getting a small glint in her eye, yes even gods can be tricksters.

after deciding that they will help the poor boy out the two beings start talking about how they can help him, "We could make him into a demigod, he would be immortal" the black haired bombshell.

"No, he would be shunned by all the full gods and he would hate it, we would be taking from a bad village and bringing him into a universe that shunned it, it would be cruel we could help him in his life but i don't know how. What could we do for him?" the blond getting in a thinking pose "the humans get great respect for having a bloodline we could give him one that has died out, or we could give him an all new one, it might be better that way so nobody can try to force him into there clan, he would need to be free to live his life how he wants." Kami summons a big black and gold trim lether book and starts to look up rules on how they can interfere with mortals.

while Kami is looking up the rules on how to interfere with humans shinigami is looking up all the bloodlines that have existed on the mortal plane, she is writing down all the types e.g. Kaguya, Uchiha, ice maddens and Mokuton. she than says "it might be good to give him a bloodline to destroy everyone that tries to hurt him, what do you think Kami-chan?"

"i don't know, i was thinking something that might make them think that he is an angel or at least not a demon." Kami pauses for a second reading a page the book with all the rules in it. "because we are opposites in our roles in the world we can both give the young boy something but only if he earns it, so one of us can give him a bloodline and the other can give him something else i don't know what but we have a a while to give one of them to him i don't know about you but i am thinking about giving him a summoning contract with one of the more useful summons what do you think Shini-chan"

so over the next 11 months they make there own bloodlines to give the boy, but because they won't be able to chose for the young boy they will have to go to him and talk to him and let him pick if he wants to become the only one gifted by shinigami with a bloodline or if he will chose Kamis bloodline

A/N...:)

this will be working up to a hearm fic, but it will be over time and not just a ;"hi your cute want to be in my hearm" and the girl saying yes (it will work over a year of getting to know eachother and then maybe like 6 months of dating before asking the girl to marry him,)...

but i will need to know the girls to put in the fic so every 2 chapters i will be putting up a girl the choise will be

* - marry (eventually)

* - sister

* - kill off (only if not needed for later preplaned episode/chapter)

* - miss (will bring up but won't be close to)

* - anything else i might think of

i will tell you one thing now there will be no sakura getting wit him unless everyone wants it and i hope everyone is sane and doesn't want her in it

now for the first girl, i am thinking ....Yugito Nii.... sorry but can't kill off


	2. Chapter 2

October 3rd everyone is getting ready for the festival that celebrates the 'killing' of the demon Kyuubi no kitsune, everyone was happy apart from a small nearly 8 year old blond headed boy, he knew that for the next two weeks his beatings become more and more frequent, but what he didn't know is that his life of said boy is going to be changed forever. the young boy Naruto Uzumaki is going to bed after getting away from a few drunks that tried to beat him, he takes out his blanket and gets as comfortable as he can on an old thrown out bed and goes to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be better.

The young boy is having a weird dream he is in a forest and there are no birds, no animals or even clouds, then a Girl that couldn't be older than 18 walks out of a pillar of light she has long blond hair, porcelain skin, green eyes that held such power that they just seam to radiate she was wearing a white kimono with gold writing that the young blond couldn't read (not that he could that well). Somehow he could tell that this being wouldn't harm him, he thought being because not even the Hokage felt this powerful to the blond plucking up the courage he asks the being "Hi, I'm Naruto who are you." remembering his manners

The older blond just smiles and says "Why young Naruto my name is Kami, and i have come to see you."

naruto is shocked the god of life is here in front of him he kneels to her and says "Kami-chan i shouldn't be in your presence I'm a demon please just send me to hell as I'm dead."

The god of life blushes at being referred to by a affectation tone, but naruto doesn't see that because a burst of black fire appears on the other side of him and he jumps and gets into a defensive stance (e.g. his fists in front of him), as the fire dies down the young blond sees a woman that is around the same age as Kami but thats where the similarity end she has pure black hair, pale white skin, black eyes that look like they can see into your very soul, she to is wearing a kimono but is black with silver writing that looks like the same that is on Kamis kimono, on her back is a elegant (well as elegant as one can look) battle scythe. some how Naruto guessed who this is so he looks at Kami and says "Thank you for the painless death Kami-chan," then looking over to the god of death he says "I am ready to go to hell Shinigami-chan" with a look of defeat in his eyes, he had wanted to make a few friends and just have some fun before dying.

after he said that both of the gods were fighting with there own instinct of being maternal and just hugging the boy to death, but they had to. the black haired beauty just says "you are not dead young Naruto, and i hope you won't be for a long time."this is where the older blond steps in by saying "We have watched your life so far and because one of us were directly and the other was indirectly responsible for most of your pain," getting a blank look on the young blond she looks at Shinigami "I think we will have to explain how we are involved, don't you think Shini-chan"

the black haired god knew that they would have to explain how they were involved so she just sits down patting the ground beside her, Kami getting the idea sits down and asking the young boy to do the same, after they are all comfortable they start, Kami starts "what you have to know is that the great king demon Kyuubi, isn't a demon, or even a king, she is a queen and a guardian, one of my guardians, I sent her to kill a man that has been trying to take over heaven, hell and earth but she was trapped in a very powerful Genjutsu, one that even would affect me, but not to the same extent, there the holder of the 8 tailed demon snake forced its vial chakra on to her while she was being tortured. The black haired god knew that they would have to explain how they were involved so she just sits down patting the ground beside her, Kami getting the idea sits down and asking the young boy to do the same, after they are all comfortable they start, Kami starts "what you have to know is that the great king demon Kyuubi, isn't a demon, or even a king, she is a queen and a guardian, one of my guardians, I sent her to kill a man that has been trying to take over heaven, hell and earth but she was trapped in a very powerful Genjutsu, one that even would affect me, but not to the same extent, there the holder of the 8 tailed demon snake forced its vial chakra on to her while she was being tortured.

the young blond just puts his hand on her shoulder and says "It is OK it isn't your fault you were trying to save the earth hell and more importantly Heaven, so you have nothing to say sorry for" he may be young but he is kind to a fault

Shinigami decides that it is her time to tell him her part of the story "naruto" getting the young blonds attention before continuing "the Kyuubi was not killed by the forth Hokage like everyone was told, he couldn't even harm her so he did the next best thing he summoned the most powerful being that he could," pausing for dramatic affect "Me, and he got me to seal her, now he couldn't sea; her in a scroll or anything like that, the seal had to have chakra coils. Now being that Kyuubi was the most powerful being in the world that isn't a god, he couldn't seal it in himself or any other adult, it had to be a baby not even 2 weeks old and you just had to be born on that day so, i had to seal her into you naruto." she was watching the boy the whole time and was expecting to be yelled at for doing the seal but only saw shock for a few seconds then replaced by acceptance

he said "So they sacrificed me to save the many, because they couldn't kill her?" to that Kami and Shinigami nods to him "So i am not a demon, that's very very good at least i can say that with confidence, but why are two beings of your status coming to see me, i am not worthy of such attention." looking down at the ground.

The two gods shear a look at each other and decide to tell him why they are there, Kami starts by saying "We came here to give you something that will help you out and hopefully pay back some of the injustices that you have suffered, that were cause indirectly by us." now the blond purkes his head up the only thing that has been given to the blond was a few meals of ramen by the Hokage, and now two gods want to give him a gift, to say that he was happy would be to say that Jiraiya perves sometimes it would be the biggest understatement ever said, the young blonde jumps in the air and hugs both of the gods twice before calming down saying that he is sorry for doing that. The two gods say "thats OK because he was happy, truly happy and that doesn't happen that often," giving the younger blond a hug in return then continuing on where she was before, "now about the gift we are going to be giving you, we want to give you a bloodline but we can't agree on what type of bloodline so we both made one, they both have ups and downs, I will let Shinigami-Chan tell you the bloodline that she is willing to give you first." sitting back against a tree and letting her black haired counter part go first.

The said black haired beauty just looked at the blond and started to tell him about one of the bloodlines that he could get, "The bloodline that i made for you Naruto-kun is, very good control over fire, the ability to summon hell fire, extra strength and a doujutsu that will allow you to how a Ninjutsu works and if you get good at it you could copy them, it is not like the Sharingan eye as in you can copy anything with it, this one will let you know how to use them and than master them it just takes a lot longer and more work, it is the next version a better version, Kyuubi came up with it about a week before she was sealed inside you. do you have any questions about this bloodline." looking at the young one and seeing that he had at least one.

the young boy just says "you said hell fire what is that? Oh and how much extra strength?" looking at the black haired god in front of him with sparkling blue eyes.

the God of death just looks at the young boy and says "Hell fire is black fire that burns for at least 7 days before going out you can use any amount of water on it but it does nothing just everaperates, but you can't set water on fire it has to have something to burn, and the extra strength with training you could shatter a mountain with your strongest chakra enhanced punched, but that would be with 30 years of nonstop strength training. any more questions Naruto-kun?"

the young boy has stars in his eyes at he sound of that but says "Thank you Shini-chan." the young blond looks over to the other blond haired beauty and says "You said that you also had a bloodline that you made could you tell me about it Kami-chan" with the cutest look he could. Kami has to force herself not to glomp him there with that look so she closes her eyes and starts to tell the young boy about the bloodline that she made over the last 11 months.

"The bloodline that i made up for you is based on legends that were told in another dimension, you will have the ability to summon wings out of your back that will let you to fly like a bird, but you won't have to keep them out, you will have a 3rd chakra system that will have healing chakra in it, but because Kyuubi heals you you can heal all of your friends and allies, your bones will become harder and lighter that will help you with flying, i will also give you a doujutsu it will let you see any injury internal or external and it will let you see through any Genjutsu that is cast on you when it is active, when you have your wings out or your using your doujutsu and you want it to happen, your hair will turn silver and grow down your back, it is so nobody will recognize you from far away." looking at the young blond boy with the utmost care in her eyes."now any questions naru-kun"

The blond just asks "how will i work my wings will they feel like they are a part of me or will they work only for flying?"

"it will take you about a week or 2 to learn to use your wings fully but you can learn that over time, both me and Shinigami-chan will be leaving scrolls for you on how to use your bloodline, so to answer your question you will have to learn how to use them."

It was then that Shinigami speaks up again "Now Naruto-kun with both bloodlines you get 2 things, they are different but they are the same, sort of and one thing that is the same, the ability that you will get is your brain will get a boost, it will not make you all knowing it will just make it so that you are smart but not a prodigy, the next 2 things that you will get of us will happen over time the first one is that when you are ready you will get a weapon that will be like a guardian weapon but not the actual one, a bit like getting a blunted kunai before you get a real one, with me so far" getting a nod of the young blond she continues "after you have mastered that weapon you will be given the real guardians weapon, the last item that you will be give will not be told to you till you earn it, so think of it as knowing there is a Christmas but not knowing when it is, or what you are getting." getting a wide smile on her face she continues "Fun don't you think?"

The blond was smiling, one of the first true smiles in about a year, and nodded he then says "Thank you two so much, this is the happiest day of my life, ahm could i think about the bloodline for a few minutes, i think i will need to." Getting a nod he lies back on the ground and looks up at the sky, after about 10 minutes he sits up and says "i have got it because people see me as a demon even tho i don't even have one sealed inside me, i would like Kami-chans bloodline because i can help my future friends," then the young boy adds in a whisper "if i ever get any."

Kami just stands in Gai's good guy pose but with a 'V' instead of a thumbs up and says to the young blond "OK Naruto-kun you will have it done soon, it takes a little while to give out a bloodline, so bu the end of the year it should start to awaken, sooner if you train hard. now lets go and meet my strongest Guardian." right there and then the forest that they were in slowly turns to a sewer and Naruto looks around wondering why the place looks like that after voicing his question Kami replies "This is your mind Naruto-kun because you are young and haven't been taught much by your village it is bare, but the sewer i think that is because you haven't had a nice childhood." looking a little bit ashamed that it is part of her fault while walking towards a glowing part of his mind scape. They then come across a pair of gates with the same writing that are on the gods clothes, and a piece of paper that says SEAL on it . behind the gate was a very very large fox with nine tails, it was thrashing around looking like it was in pain.

Naruto is shocked that there is something so big sealed inside him but asks "why does she look in pain, there is nothing that can hurt her in there, i hope." by this the gods are shocked he was looking at the being that caused him most of his pain and he was worried about her, and even more he didn't even call her an 'it', or a 'thing'. Kami and Shinigami ask/tell Naruto to wait outside the cage, they enter the cage and a giant claw swipes out at them but they just raise there hands and a shield of light appears they then take about 15 mins of just sucking chakra away from Kyuubi, after they finish there is a sleeping fox, the two gods leave the cage and tell naruto that she should be awake in a few weeks and to come to the cage/mindscape all he had to do is meditate or think about coming here before falling asleep. they warn him about how she will most likely be a little bit cranky when she wakes up so to take it slow when introducing himself. "OK Kami-chan, Shinigami-chan i will do that, i don't want to make her mad."

Kami sits on the ground next to the cage looking at the blond boy in front of her, while Shinigami is looking over her handy work on the seal, Kami then says "Naruto-kun after me and Shinigami-chan leave here i won't be able to come back that often, maybe once every 2 years, But Shinigami-chan because she has assistants she can come more often, but only when you need us, OK naruto-kun." getting a nod off the boy in yes, Kami smiles and then goes up to the Shinigami and they have a few words in a language that young naruto doesn't understand, they both go up to the young boy and give him a hug and say good bye, they then start to walk away Kami being engulfed by a pillar of light and Shinigami bursting into flames. naruto was left to think and than go to sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he thought it was all just a dream, he walked out and put a couple of cups of ramen, he looks at the table and sees a box on it was white and had gold writing that he couldn't read but now that he thought about it, it looked like the writing that was on Kamis and Shinigami's kimonos. and there were a couple of letters on top of the box, one as addressed to him to open now and one to open when Kyuubi woke up, the young blond opens the letter addressed to him and starts to read

_Naruto-kun, _

_Yes that 'dream' you had last night really did happen, and me and Shinigami-chan really did give you a bloodline, now in till it activates we want you to train like there is no tomorrow sealed inside the bottom of this letter are some weights but these are special weights, they don't use metal to weigh them down no they use chakra, there are a set for your arms, a set for your legs and weights for your chest and back, use these in till the first scroll unlocks it self because in there is some seal that will take a while to learn that will be better. Now the scrolls that are in the box, they are in a language that gods and guardians use that is so nobody that you don't want to read them can't in fact if all the guardians teach there hosts to read it there will only be 3 on earth that can, now you are probably wondering how you will learn to read the scrolls that is easy Kyuubi will teach you all the things that you will need to know. that brings us to the next letter, because i can't ask her my self that letter will ask for me it will __ask her to teach you reading and writing of both the human and Al-Bhed the language of the gods, she will also teach you maths and a few other things when the time is right._

_Now before i forget to tell you this, even if you become a ninja you will never just be a ninja you will always be something and someone more with mine and Shinigami-chans Blessings you will also become a guardian, but don't worry about that, for while you are young you will only be doing little jobs on earth and a few in heaven and hell just to get ready for the larger missions much later on in life, now i don't want you to tell anyone about your bloodline unless Kyuubi tells you to, trust her and she will keep you alive, now because i have already given you weights i have also done up a training timetable that should work intill Kyuubi wakes up, it will be at the bottom of this page above the seal._

_In 3 years we will see if you are ready to be given a training weapon, remember what Shinigami-chan said you won't get the real one till you are ready, it will be a while but don't worry you will get one that is about 5 times the weight of the real ones but they will be blunt you will also get a light weight set that will be very sharp. but if you are ready for the weapons before the 4 years are up i will send my last Guardian to give it to you, now be safe, be as happy as you can be ad most of all stay alive _

_Love Kami-Chan and shini-chan_

_P.S your training time table _

_morning before breakfast_

_run 3 laps around Konoha_

_do 20 push ups and 20 sit ups _

_Breakfast half an hour_

_Run 7 laps around Konoha _

_Do 100 sit ups, push ups, chin ups and 1000 jumping jacks _

_During this have lunch _

_Then run 15 laps around Konoha_

_after a week of doinjg the above mentioned training put the training weights on and push some chakra into them and everyday the ones on your arms and legs the weight will go up by 5 kilos and the one on your body will go up 10 kilos. _

_SEAL _

Naruto just looks at the letter again and thinks about how much training he is going to get and how it will help him to become a Kage, because he has spent half of the day reading the letter that Kami gave him he decides to do the first and last parts to get him used to the training and have the next week to do the full training timetable. With Naruto's little brain boost he knows that because the academy is just under 3 months away he will have to get to work because getting strong, so he can go into the academy and not lose training time building his chakra reserves and speed up before he has to give up half of his day for school. So he starts the training.

**3 and a half weeks later**

Naruto is checking up on the Kyuubi like he had been doing daily from the second week, he is suprised to see the fox awake and looking straight at him with 2 big blood red eyes that would scare most people but they held no hate or ill intent, young Naruto goes up to the cage that the Kyuubi is in and looks at her and asks "how are you feeling Kyuubi-san, i see that you have just woken up would you like me to come back tomorrow?" looking the fox in the eyes and showing no fear.

Kyuubi is shocked that the young boy is not yelling at her for causing him all the pain that he has been through, so she says "No young kit, it is OK we should talk, i have access to most of your memories and i have seen how you have been treated, why don't you hate me i know that i deserve it?" looking at the young blond with only care and guilt.

"I have been told why you attacked Kyuubi-san, i don't blame you, you have been healing me most of my life from everything that has been happening, i do have a letter from Kami-chan tho, but i haven't opened it i am meant to open it and bring it in for you apparently it is in Al-Bhed so only you can read it. but i was wondering if you could tell me your name because calling you 9 tails is a bit rude don't you think?" smiling the young blond says to the large reddish orange fox.

the fox is shocked that a kid is calling Kami CHAN she had only just started calling the god that and that was after a good one-hundred thousand year of being her strongest and first guardian, she is even more surprised that Kami has shown herself to the young blond and left a letter for her. she says" Well it is always to the polite way to tell the person that you want there name by introducing yourself first, but because i have most of your memories i will tell you my name OK naruto-chan,"getting a small glint in her eye when she sees the vain pop up on the young blonds forehead but she just continues her speech "My name is Natsumi i am the strongest of Kamis guardians and hopefully one of your friends if you let me Naruto-chan." The now identified Natsumi had both hope and worry in her eyes hoping because she would be able to help the young boy out and worry because the blond could still hate her and this could push him away.

The said blond gets a look in his eye and says that he would be honored that she would call him a friend and that she would be his first but hopefully not his last. he then tells his new friend that he would be back in about 5 mins and that he was going to get the letter that Kami-chan left for her. not even 2 minutes later naruto turns up with the letter and holds it out for Natsumi to read, after reading the letter the foxes eyes are so big that they were nearly 3 times the size of Naruto, she than tells young Naruto the gist of the letter "Kami-chan has asked only a thing of me to give you Naruto and those things are things are what i would have done anyway, the first thing is to teach you to read and write both normal English and Al-Bhed, how to do maths and the like, how to swim and just basic things that most people should have taught you already and to help you train, so here id the easy part at night and while you are going laps around the village i will be doing the fundamentals of everything and i will help you with your training timetable." the giant fox gets a thoughtful look in its eyes and then just snaps out of it "your training timetable will be from 5am till 730am you will run laps around Konoha, then you will meditate from 8 till 3 to unlock your chakra and to learn how to keep calm, trust me this will help later on in your ninja life then we will have a large lunch then the real fun starts, 100 push ups, chin ups, sit ups, punches and kicks, i will show you how to punch and kick properly, then you run laps around Konoha till 7pm then dinner and bed where you come in here and learn how to read and write." the blond is wondering how strong he is going to be and then the fox continues " when your bloodline activities, you will ask the Hokage if you can help out in the vet because you would like to heal other beings, believe me if you start on animals that don't mind you it will be easier then having to fight them to heal them, i will show you a seal that you are to put on a unused training ground and it will keep all eyes out of it unless you add them to the blood seal, if someone tries to enter the training field then they will feel like they don't want to be there, about 20 meters before it, if they come in contact with the seal they will feel like they are walking into a brick wall, if they try to enter by force, what ever force they try to use will be thrown back at them."

by now Young naruto is nodding dumbly, but he understood everything the fox had said he would be getting a training field that would be safe for him to use and nobody, nobody at all could get in there unless he wanted them to. Natsumi also gave the young blond the next day off to find the training ground and to get everything that would be needed for the seal.

the next day naruto finds out about a field that nobody has used in 30 years because it takes to long to get there from most areas in the village, The young blond goes to the training field which is called training ground 63, there are trees all around the training field and some apple and orange trees in the side by the looks of them they grew out of apple cores thrown on the ground as well as the orange seeds that were spat out, the training ground is 300 meters deep and about 750 meters wide, a bit bigger then your average training ground. there is a pond with a small flowing waterfall about 3 meters high to keep the water fresh. naruto then takes out the metal stakes out of his pouch that he "borrowed" from one of the building companies around Konoha and a chisel he then starts to mark out a seal on all of the stakes but one.

3 hours later the young boy finishes chiseling the seal on the stakes and starts to put them on the outside of the training ground, after that the young blond stars to engrave a different seal on the last spike he goes outside of the training ground and hides it in the bushes across the street, because this is not a normal seal that humans use but a guardian seal it needs no chakra naruto cuts his hand and places it on the control seal it glows bright white then turns gold, then fades . the young blond boy walks over and feels no resistance at all Natsumi says that that is how it should be, so for the rest of the day the young boy trains when asked why by the fox in his gut he says to get stronger to stay safe and be the best Kage.

from that day the young boy trained his heart out both physically and mentally everyday doing exercises that would make Gai shrink away if he was the same age, then the academy started and that is where the fun started, meeting the classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next year Naruto started at the academy and he keeps up his normal training in the morning, but goes to the academy acting like an idiot to keep the villagers from trying to harm him. He learns from Natsumi that people fear smart or strong people they walk over and ignore idiots and people that don't show skill, so that is what he did every time that he could or went outside of training ground 63. While keeping to his normal morning training regimen he did change his afternoon one, once. He activated his bloodline and he started working on his chakra control, for 3 days a week, he learned that he had a lot more chakra than most adults had. He mastered tree walking and water walking in the first 5 months, to point where he could juggle 10 rocks and not fall for an hour. He then started working on making a kunai hover over his hand and spinning it. It took the rest of the year before he mastered it, but because his bloodline activated he went to the Hokage to see if he could help out at the veterinarian's office.

FLASHBACK

A young boy, no older than 8, barged into the Hokage's office to talk to his self appointed grandfather, but he hasn't told him about his bloodline yet. He rushed up and huged the Hokage yelling "Hello old man!!" The old man returned the hug to the young boy that he considers his grandson.

"What can I do for you Naruto-kun? I don't usually see you in till Sunday why are you here on a Thursday." the Old Hokage kindly asked, it isn't like he didn't want to see the little blob of sunshine, but he was curious.

The young boy knew that he would not be there normally but he activated his bloodline the night before and Natsumi told him before that he should try to work at a vet healing animals in till he was good enough to heal humans because people would blame him for "killing" their loved ones and they could hurt him, he wanted to work at a vet where there would be many hurt animals that he could heal. But the young blond had to come up with a way to let his Gramps help him get it. "Old man I was looking something up in a book last night. It said that ninja usually go into a field when they reach Chuunin," he said grinning like a mad man. "I want to become a medic, it will let me help people and maybe they will start to be nice to me." He pouted at the end to emphasize his point.

The aged Hokage looked down at the young blond and thought about how he could get the young boy into the hospital to learn, there were a few doctors that liked the boy, but not that many, and certainly not enough to teach him everything that he would need to know to become a medic. Naruto then spoke up, "Could I work at the vet? I would learn how to heal up animals, because they are like us with skin, muscles and blood. After I get good enough I could then start at the hospital, please old man Ppplllease," he begged, with the biggest pout that he could manage, which was pretty big.

When the pout started the Hokage knew that he was beaten, so he gave in to that pout every time, but when the boy used it. It was only for something that the young boy would get in about 5 minutes. The Hokage told the young boy to come back on Sunday and he would tell him his answer then. The young boy ran out of the tower so fast people only saw an orange blur. The Hokage was wondering how he had gotten so fast, he looked at his paperwork and then to his viewing orb, then back to his paperwork, again thinking, 'which one should I do, keep an eye on my, self appointed grandson or my paperwork, a 'Kage's worst enemy'?' After just thinking that through he pulled out the viewing orb and watched Naruto running towards the southeast part of the village. The Hokage saw him running past training ground 59 wondering where he was going because only 3 or 4 people even know that there were training fields around that area, but there is a map in the library that showed all the ninja where they could train. Then his viewing orb started to go fuzzy just as the young boy is passing training ground 62 and it went completely blank when he got to the training ground 63.

The aged Kage looked around for the young blond boy, for around half an hour on his viewing orb, but found nothing, so he started his paperwork, but only after sending a messenger bird to the Inuzuka vet and one to the clan head, since they had always been good to the boy.

That Sunday Naruto rushed to the Hokage's office to get his monthly allowance and to see if he could work for free at a vet. When he barged into the office he was greeted by the Hokage and a women that looks like she was in her early 30s, beside her is a large wolf like dog with an eye patch over its left eye. While the Hokage is not surprised by the young boy just running into the room, the other two are, the woman has a kunai half way out of its holder and the dog is ready to pounce on the intruder. The young blond child just yelled "Hi Ji-chan, how are you?!!" The woman and dog covered their ears at the level of the noise. Not the tone, but the volume. The young blond saw this and said in a nice quiet voice "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Naruto and you are?" He held out his hand to shake the woman's hand. She accepts it and introduces herself, as Tsume and the dog's name was Kuromaru

The Hokage then got everyone's attention by clapping his hands together once. When their attention turned towards him, he started the meeting. "Tsume I asked you here today because young Naruto would like to learn how to be a medic, and because he is not well liked. Shall we say… because of his pranks, when he was younger and he knows it. He just wanted to know if he could work at the veterinary hospital, because it would be the best place for him to learn and he hasn't pranked you," the Hokage explained, only to have Naruto chuckle lightly. This got the attention of the two adults and the dog in the room. When they ask him what is so funny he starts to laugh a little bit more.

The young blond smiled warmly and replied, "That is because they haven't done anything wrong in my eyes. I only prank people that are mean to me, children or women, but I do have pranks planed out for everybody who has, and because they are the people that have super senses my plan was to use a lot of stink bombs, especially the ones that leave a lasting odor. I made a stink bomb that will leave a strong smell for six days and then a lasting smell that will last for between two weeks and a month, and no matter how many baths you have, it will still be there. But for at least six days even if you stay in the bath for like ten hours scrubbing away at your skin. It would be very very funny. There is only one way to get the smell off and only I know." He then he starts to chuckle again. The two adults are shocked that he has made a plan for pranking everyone and they were very shocked that he could make a stink bomb that would be very handy for the tracking units.

The Hokage just chuckled at the thought of stink bombing the Inuzuka. He then continued the meeting, because they were getting off topic, so he said "Now we don't want to get side tracked. The reason I would like Naruto to help out in the animal hospital free of charge, but i would like him to continue the academy, so it would have to be on the weekends. That is if you agree to these terms Tsume."

Tsume appeared to be thinking and then said, "I will only on three conditions, they must be adhered too, because two of them are rules for the clinic and one must be made, so we don't have any problems. Would you two like to hear them?" she asked and got a nod from the young boy and Hokage. So she continued, "Rule number one, is that you don't try to heal anything that you don't know how to or haven't been told to, because you if you do, you could make it worse. Rule number two, is that you will listen to everything that your bosses say while you are working, that means when you are told to clean out a cage, you do it. When asked to get something from the shed, you do it. Anything like that, and don't worry you will only have two or three bosses and we won't be that hard on you. Rule number three and this one is just as important as the other two. You will never do that prank on us ever and I mean ever, so if I find out that you did, I will kick your ass. Okay?" she threatened and looked as menacing as she could, but failed to scare the young boy, though he nodded anyways. The Hokage was okay with the three rules and informed both parties of such.

Young Naruto was also happy with the rules, but added one of his own. "Tsume-chan, I agree to your rules, but I would like to add one of my own," he said and got a look of interest from the woman and Hokage. The dog would have looked interested, but it was asleep. So the young blonde continued, "I know people might look down on the clinic if you have the 'demon brat" working, so could I work at the family clinic? They might also look down on your clan, so while I'm there, I would like to work under a henge. This will keep your family safe and allow me to learn. Would that be acceptable?" he asked apprehensively. The two adults were shocked that he had the insight and would be looking so far ahead in his work plan to look after the people that are helping him while keeping himself safe and unknown.

The Inuzuka agreed and asked to know what his henge would look like. The young boy said that he had two, one for buying things in town and one for stopping perverts from peaking on women at the hot spring when he goes to relax, one day a month. The Hokage asked to see them, so that he could give the one that he used for shopping an I.D. for use around town.

Young Naruto said that he also used it to out run drunks, as well and changes into a young blonde girl around 18 years of age with red highlights and a perfect figure, dressed in a light blue kimono with harps on it and ninja sandals. He then transformed and he/she said in a feminine voice, "This is how I go shopping and get discounts from all men that are perverts and they will always give a cute girl ten or even twenty percent discount off what they are buying."

The Hokage had a small stream of blood coming out of his nose and Naruto said, "Ji-chan if I can knock you out in one move will you double my monthly allowance this month?"

The Hokage nodded dumbly and Naruto exclaimed, "Sexy jutsu," and turns into a blonde haired, large breasted 18 year old girl with no clothes and very small wisps of smokes around her breasts and private area.

The Hokage is knocked out with a large torrent of blood coming out of his nose. Tsume looked like she was between killing Naruto for such a perverted technique, or taking a photo of the knocked out Hokage and giving 1000 years of pain when he woke up. Naruto then returns to his normal form while laughing at the Hokage. Twenty minutes later the Hokage woke up and saw that Tsume looked like she is ready to kill and Naruto was writing on a notepad. He got up wiped the blood off of his face and then hands Naruto two envelops saying that he will need to buy some books on animal anatomy and other things that he will need in the animal hospital.

Tsume said that he will be working on weekends while the academy is in session and Friday's after the academy every week until he got good enough. She also informed him that he will have to learn the books that they gave him on his own time. She then took him and showed him where the clinic was and introduced him to her daughter Hana, who would be his supervisor and telling him that she will be his boss. After telling the young boy that, he was on his way and worked hard when he is at the animal hospital.

END FLASHBACK

That was what took up most of his time. He only had one day left, so on that day he trained with the jutsu that were in the first scroll that Kami left for him. Kami had known that he had affinity for wind, so she gave him more jutsu for wind than any other. She gave him three Wind jutsu and one of each for the other elements. She also gave him some that didn't have elemental affinity. The first Jutsu that he was taught was Shadow clone jutsu and he learned that jutsu in two nights, the reason that it took him so long is that he would train all day and then do jutsu, but even that was good, because he only trained jutsu for four hours before going to sleep and he then began his training with Natsumi. When he learned that Shadow clones were just chakra with a part of his soul attached to it and that could learn from them. He began to experiment on a jutsu to help give her freedom, but he kept this hidden in his thoughts, so she wouldn't find out. It had taken him almost nine months, but he thought he would give it a try.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was standing on a field that he was meant to be training his high C low B rank Wind jutsu Breakthrough. It was a smaller version of the Great Breakthrough that was high B rank. Young Naruto started to build up as much chakra as he could and said, "Kyuubi Shadow clone jutsu." While using the shadow clone hand seals, he then summoned one shadow clone, but it looked nothing like him. Instead it appeared to be an eighteen or nineteen year old red head with a perfect figure. The thing that got Naruto was that the girl didn't have normal ears, but instead she had Fox ears on the top of her head, red with black tips, and nine swaying Fox tails of the same color, but what really shocked Naruto was that the red head was completely naked, so the young blond closed his eyes and looked away.

Natsumi was looking around wondering where her cage had gone too. It wasn't every day that you are taken out of a cage that you have been trapped in for a good 9 years. When she saw Naruto looking away from her she wondered why, until he said, "Natsumi-chan I have made a clone of you and for you, so that you can have some freedom, but you are still trapped in the seal. There is one thing that I didn't count on and please don't be angry with me, but when I summoned you, you took your human form and well… you're sort of naked, so can you please put on some of the clothes that I've sealed in this scroll?" He handed her a scroll that had his spare clothes in it. The age old fox just looked down and saw that she was indeed naked, so she blushes and put on the clothes and informed Naruto that she was dressed now. He then turned around, looked at his first friend and said, "Welcome to the real world, Nat-chan. Would you like some food? I know that you haven't seen or had real food in what 9 years."

Natsumi then replied, "Yes, it would be nice to have some food and experience the real world." They had a nice picnic that Naruto made for them, it wasn't that big. It was just right size for two. After they finish Naruto started to train in the Breakthrough technique while Natsumi just lounged around looking at the forest. It was one of the few things that she has missed the most while being sealed in Naruto.

END FLASHBACK

After that day Naruto let Natsumi out whenever she wanted. They had started with an understanding that he would let her out if she kept herself out of trouble and that if she were to go out of the training ground, which Naruto had erected the barrier, so that she knew that she was to hide her tails and ears under a coat and a henge. At the end of the year Naruto made his own test for himself to pass the academy. He pranked the Hyuuga clan, over two nights he studied the guard layout to make sure that he could get in and once he did he would start his prank.

FLASHBACK

After getting into the Hyuuga compound Naruto made his way to the larger of the two houses. He then snuck in while in the henge of one of the guards that he saw patrolling the compound. The reason he was just using a henge was because Natsumi told him that his henge's was an actual transformation, instead of an illusion. So he walked around and stole everyone's underwear. He took everyone's underwear in the compound until he came to Hinata's room. He saw her sleeping and remembered how she had always been nice to him, even when some of the elders of the clan had gone out their way to harass him. So instead of taking all of her underwear, he left it alone and also left her a plush 9 tailed fox that he ordered via Tsume. He remembered when he asked if he could use her name for the order.

FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK

Naruto had been working at the animal hospital for three months now and he went up to Tsume and asked, "Tsume-chan, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He waited for her to respond, only to get a look that told him to continue, so he pulled out a special order form and asked with a smile at the elder Inuzuka, "I was wondering if you would be willing to put your name on this order form and get it delivered here? It is nothing that will be used for harm, just a trademark for my pranks per se, that even if I am not there people will know that it was me."

The older woman thought that he has only asking her to help him out whenever they needed and none of the villagers even knew that he worked there, so she agreed. Three weeks later a square box about two meters high and wide arrived and was addressed to both Tsume and Hana. They did it that way, so that they would both know that it was for Naruto. When the small boy came in the next weekend, he was given the box and opened it right then and there. He pulled out a red and white plush fox about twenty centimeters tall and gives it to them. He then proceeds to tell them that if people ask why they haven't been pranked, you'll just tell them that you have, but you have just kept it quiet.

END OF THE FLASHBACK INSIDE THE FLASHBACK

He thought of the good times he had already had when he pranked civilians, whenever they were mean to people that he liked, as they were his first clan. After collecting all the underwear Naruto left the clan compound and started to hang them up all over the village. The next day Naruto wasn't seen and everyone knew it was him, but nobody had any proof, so when everybody from the Hyuuga clan went looking for him, they looked all over the village. They asked the gate guards if they seem him go out, but they had replied negatively. The Hyuuga clan was deeply embarrassed that day, only the branch house and Hinata were not the victims of said panty raid.

END FLASHBACK

Over the year Naruto quit using his chakra weights and moved to Gravity seals, because Natsumi healed his body, so he wouldn't have to worry about upping them to soon, so he was up to five times normal gravity by the end of the year and that was very good for a boy of just nine years of age. He had Shadow clone jutsu, two Wind and one of each Fire, Earth and Water jutsu mastered. He was told that lightning would be the hardest because his main element was Wind, but he didn't mind, so he kept trying and got it pretty good, but by the end of the year he was at it, but still hadn't mastered it.

He also learned how to build houses, fences and other handyman skills just in case he had to use them in missions where he would have to impersonate someone, but that wasn't his only plan. He also tried to make friends, but only made some head way with the girl named Hinata and a boy named Shino that was also quiet and only talked when he needed too. Apart from that Naruto stayed in his training field, training, sleeping, and studying. He only left to run around Konoha, going to the academy and the animal hospital, under the disguise of Natsumi, so he actually looked like Natsumi but with blond hair.

That was Naruto's first year at the academy. He made two friends and upped his training to the most that he could do when not at the academy or the animal hospital.

A/N...:)

There is a poll on my home page could you all vote, please and thank you.

This is the second chapter, thank you for reading this. Please review and tell me what you think, but please be gentle.

Now most of you are thinking 'why is he picking characters that we don't know that much about?' Well it is easy to answer that. It is because I can make them the way that I want because I want to have most people stay themselves. Thus there are only two or three people that I will be changing that much, I will tell you that later.


	4. Chapter 4

KAMI FANFICTION CHAPTER 3

During the second year of the academy Naruto made good friends with Hinata and Shino they would always have lunch or just sit next to each other when in class, the first day at the academy was one that they would never forget.

FLASHBACK

The first day that Naruto came out of the training ground that he had claimed his own was also the first day of the academy. His appearance was quite unusual for a student, since he wore black ANBU pants, with fully enclosed steel caped boots, a green shirt with two swords on his thighs and one strapped to his back. The two swords on his thighs were large flick like swords about 45cms long (nearly 18 inches, again shorter than a gladius or roman short sword, slightly longer than a shaku or dagger [30.3 cm or a foot in length]. More than likely the size of a wakizashi in length) with the handle folded up the side. They looked very unique, but also very plain at the same time. They had a dull gray blade with a single seal on each one of them. The one on his back was also different than most swords, since its blade continued over the handle and ended with a rather sharp point. (Think FFXII's buster blades you know the ones that I mean, if not look up a picture and you will tell which ones easy) He had gotten the three swords out of one of the scrolls that Kami had left for him. There were apparently three others in the set, but these three were the only ones that he could get at this time.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

After working at the Inuzuka vet for a good 10 months, Naruto was looking in the scrolls that Kami left for him on his bloodline, all because he was starting to get pains in between his shoulder blades. It was written down that he should feel the pain for around 2 and a half months before his wings began to form. When it got extremely bad, he would only have about three hours until they would emerge from his back. At the moment the pain was still only a dull throbbing, so it wasn't that hard for him to act like it wasn't there. While he looked in the scroll he saw two seals that he could open, so he opened one and two unique training swords appeared. In the other seal there were a set of similar swords, but they were the actual sword and thus they were razor sharp real swords, not meant for training. The sharp swords were not the same dull gray, but a bright silver with seals engraved into then to help it deal with heavy blows and to keep anyone else from using them. Along with the training blades was a Kenjutsu book, so that he could train and become proficient with, because that was something that Natsumi never had to learn, because she used a lance and whips.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto walked in to the academy with his three swords on him. He entered his class room and sat at the back of the class where he, Shino and Hinata always sat. He was an hour early, so he pulled out a book on Advanced Human Anatomy and began to read. Over the next hour the class began to fill. Naruto asked if Hinata liked the prank that he pulled on the Hyuuga. The victims were the elders and her father, but he also added a couple of the others that hadn't been that nice to him. After getting a yes they started to pay attention to the class, while Naruto kept reading his book. At lunch a couple of Hyuuga arrived at the academy and wanted to 'talk' to Naruto about his prank. He just walked off back to class and said that if they want to talk to him, that they could ask Iruka to let him out of class. He then he went and sat in his normal chair.

About 5 minutes after their second class started, five Hyuuga entered the class. Three appeared to be from the main family and the two others appeared to be branch family members. The three main family members appeared to be elders, since they were in there late fifties or early sixties, and in their traditional robes. The branch members were in there early 20s and in the similar robes, but not as good of quality. Once they were in the class, they went up to Iruka and said that they wanted a word with Naruto, because Iruka knew that they will probably hurt him for the prank even if it had been weeks ago. He asked Naruto if he wanted to go with them.

Naruto smirked and replied, "You can talk to me here if you want to."

One of the elders grimaced, but then asked, "Why did you prank the mighty Hyuuga house? We are one of the founding clans of Konoha, so why did you do it you little brat?"

Now Naruto was shocked that they would ask him 'why' he would prank them. So he asked, "Why are you worried about the 'Why' I pranked you and not 'How did one academy student enter a fully guarded compound?' Especially one that has the 'all seeing eye' and said person was able to enter every single room of main house and get out without even being seen'. But to answer your question, the academy test isn't really a challenge for me. I personally have done tests that are a lot harder." His gaze never left the elders.

The elders were shocked that they hadn't thought about his points. All they had thought about was the 'why' and not the 'how', so they asked him, "Alright Mr. Uzumaki. How did you accomplish this daring feat?"

He said, "I watched at your guard's routes and shift change patterns for two nights. I then went in on the third night. It only took me two nights to scout your buildings security measures and it was easy by all accounts to infiltrate your compound. Had I been an enemy ninja, I could have slit all of your throats and reduced Konoha Taijutsu force by at least half. Had I been from Kumo I would have been able to take a few unsealed females with your bloodline. Think about it this way, I have found out your clans weakness in your ability to guard your compound and I to make matters worse, I was there last night giving your clan yet another gift, so you still haven't fixed it yet." He pulled out a chain with a ring on it, turned to Hinata and said, "I am sorry Hinata but I took your fathers wedding ring. If only to prove that I could get to the clan head and not be caught. I have a meeting with the Hokage at 4pm today and I would like for your father to be there, so I can tell him to his face that his security sucks. Oh and believe be it won't be very pretty." She noticed a certain glint in his eyes.

The elders and their guards left, thankfully he didn't see them again for the rest of the day, but after they left the newly graduated 2nd years all looked at the young blond with pretty much the same question 'What the fuck was that all about?' He just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What was his next class?"

The class continued for the rest of the day without a hitch. At 3pm Naruto started to walk towards the Hokage's tower, all the while ignoring the normal looks that the villagers gave him. He just continued on without even showing recognition of their stares and reached the Hokage's tower with 15 minutes to spare.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, much like he normally did, by nearly knocking down the door and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Hey Old-man!" He noticed Hiashi sitting there with the Hokage looking at him with a stern look, not a glare, but a stern look. Naruto just took it like he did all the others and ignored it and sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. Once he sat down Naruto pulled out the Necklace with the wedding ring on it and put it on the desk in front of Hiashi. He then said, "You know Hiashi-san. It was fun to prank the Hyuuga and next time, I'm going to prank the Uchiha a couple times to boot."

The head of the Hyuuga clan asked, "Naruto, why were the Hyuuga and specifically myself the victims of your pranks?"

Naruto replied, "A couple of your elders thought that it would be fun to shut down my chakra points while I was shopping about three months ago embarrassing me and also leaving me at the mercy of the villagers. I couldn't take time out of my training at the time to do a prank, so I did it when I had a couple of days off. Well, actually, nights off and the third was the day of my, self appointed test."

The Hokage interrupted and asked, "Naruto, I must ask. Why did you make yourself a test when you couldn't even pass the written graduation exam?"

Naruto angrily replied, "If someone that didn't care about my 'pranks' corrected the written tests, then I would actually get the whole written test right and as for the throwing Taijutsu test well, let's just say I want to show everyone what I can do much later on, that and I'm busy training my medical skills, so I can deal with healing people better. So I can't be bothered to take it up with the other teachers when I have to learn like twenty books on healing, human and animal anatomy in only the last six months. Along with my normal training because my sensei is a slave driver, but we're getting side tracked here."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'You'll have to tell me about it later.'

Naruto took a deep breath and then continued, "The test contained two parts, part one was make to make sure that everyone knew that I was there and to let you know that your security wasn't that good. Part two was to let you have two weeks between the first and second test, this was to give you time to fix up your security. I then entered the compound and got something that only the clan head would have, so I took the wedding ring that you have hanging with a picture of your deceased wife. I am so very sorry if I have disturbed her memory at all, but I didn't want to take anything that was clan related, because you could have had me killed for stealing clan secrets. Do you understand why now?"

Both the Hiashi and the Hokage nodded understanding. Naruto then continued, "Now the reason that I gave you two weeks, was for two reasons, firstly was because it would take you at least week to find out how I actually got in and attempt to fix the problem. While also giving the clan a chance to relax and think that I'm to 'afraid' to prank the all mighty Hyuuga clan. The second reason was that it would have interrupted my training and that's not what I want to happen, because I need to be stronger to be a Kage. So I came on the one day that I had off. So even with your newly added security I was still able to get into the clan head's room and even worse I could have if I were an enemy, killed him, or if I were, say again a Kumo nin killed him and taken both of your daughters for breeding purposes."

Naruto let his killing intent rise then, while both males knew that the young blond respected females. They were surprised by the level of protection that he would give them and the level of killing intent that he was able to use. It was enough to make both the clan head and the Hokage begin to sweat a little. A minute after the killing intent started it died down to nothing. Naruto then continued, "So to protect my friend Hinata and her family I wanted to show you your security flaws. While I was trying to get into the clan compound I found around six or seven ways which would let me escape easily. Just to let you know that these flaws are going to cost you Hyuuga-san." He looked into Hiashi's eyes and didn't looking away when the man kept his stern glare at the boy.

Hiashi was shocked that an academy student had found so many flaws in the security that he and the elders had set up, so he said with as much humility as he could, "What do you want from the Hyuuga clan, money, status, or land. That is of course what most people would want, so what are you after?"

"Nothing like that Hyuuga-san, I would just like you to not come in between mine and your daughter's friendship. That is the only thing that will be non-negotiable. The other two are when I am finished my studies in healing that you let me sit in on a couple of the more intense spars that happen in the Hyuuga household, I could be blindfolded if you like or I can be in another room. I would like you to let me heal the chakra points or any bruises and the like that have occurred. The last one is 3 or 4 chakra control lessons. Nothing that is a clan secret and nothing that will cause your clan to be looked down upon for helping the so called 'demon brat'. I will even happily do a few more tests to see if your people can actually guard you. I would tell Hinata to inform you what day I would be doing it, but I would ask her and you not to tell anyone, so it will be a true test of your guards," the young blond said, while scratching the back of his head.

Hiashi nodded agreement and said, "Only if you don't prank us again. If you do, I swear that I will hunt you down and close every single one of your chakra points personally." His threat registered by a nod from the blonde, so he continued, "So where are we lacking in our security?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a ten page map and they the three proceeded to go through them all. At the end they had come up with the few things that would best help in shoring up the Hyuuga security. While this was going on, the Hokage was busy doing paper work with a passion when he was not needed. They eventually came up with improved security for the compound. Hiashi then said, "Thank you young Naruto-san for your lessons, just tell Hinata to bring you to me and we will go from there. Now is there anything else?"

The Hokage shook his head, so he started to leave until Naruto spoke up. "Hiashi-san I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a prank?" Naruto received a raised eyebrow and took that as a sign to continue. "The Uchiha clan," was all he said before Hiashi smirked, showing that he had Hiahsi's full attention. He also noticed the Hokage shift forward, so he continued, "I was wondering if they would like to become part of the Haruno clan? And by that I mean to put paint bombs in all their clothes drawers and in all their rooms. Turning their whole compound pink, not just any pink, but 'Hot' bubblegum pink. There is a paint that will take, like a week to come out, even if they hop in the shower a half of a minute later. Oh and even better, a henge won't work on it, so if you call a full town meeting the day after it would be even better." The look on the Hyuuga's face right then, could have been enough black mail to get the whole compound. He was drooling at the thought and the Hokage was also trying to hold in a laugh of seeing a clan pranked that well by a simple child.

Hiashi then gives Naruto two-hundred dollars to get some pictures of it, so he could have a laugh. Naruto then said, "I'll do it during this year's Kyuubi festival, so that everyone will see it." Naruto then left the tower and headed training ground sixty-three. The Hokage and Hiashi watched him via the viewing Orb, which cut out when neared the training ground.

END FLASHBACK

Near the middle of the year Naruto got sick and tired of the villagers breaking into his house every month and destroying everything, so he put all the skills that he learned from books and started to build a house. It took him all the rest of the year and some of the next but that was to joy of shadow clones and having a tent to sleep in. Naruto had drawn the plans that he wanted for the house and had about 40 clones working on it every day for the seven months that it took (can anyone say slave labor). The first level had a veranda on the outside with a 4 step raise the it was done in rosewood slats like the rest of the house, Naruto was lucky to find a patch of rosewood trees that he cut down for the house. Inside the first level there was a large lounge room it had all the chairs and tables that Naruto had made to get used to using a hammer in it, unfortunately they were in normal pine and ceder wood and not the rosewood that Natsumi and him like, there was 2 lounges, 3 coffee tables, 2 bookcases and a scroll case for all the scrolls that he would be getting, there was a nice kitchen that had stone bench tops and all the appliances that a family would need. Because Naruto didn't have the skills needed for putting power in his house he used seals that convert chakra into power, he had them all linked together so that he only had to power one and not several different seals for a meal, there was also a walk in pantry that was very large for one person, it would keep several people feed for two months if needed. There was also several rooms that could be used as bedrooms, but because Naruto was there alone he converted them into more usable rooms, he made one a weapons room for his swords and kunai, one a room for just junk and storage, one as a guest room if he ever had someone over his house, the last room that he had was left empty, he was going to make it for meditation but he decided that outside was more peaceful. The last room was the toilet it was nothing special but he was proud of himself making it himself.

The second story of the house was just bedroom size rooms 7 of them and two bathrooms with toilets and a toilet by itself, the third floor now that was a work of art it had the master bedroom, a large room with thick carpet, a large bookcase and chest of draws it even had a small kitchen that was hidden in a wardrobe. There was also a study and a library on the third floor both large and easily accessible to each other with a hat he large desk in the study for any work that Naruto had to do. Somewhere on the third floor was also a vault, it was large the size of a laundry of a average house, but the walls were made out of solid steel and had seals in them so that even Natsumi couldn't get into it at full power. The last thing that Naruto had put into the house was his bathroom full marble and polished steel, the best of the best that he could get anywhere, it was one of the reasons that it took him so long to save up for the marble.

During the second year Naruto had learned most of what he could in the veterinary hospital, so he moved on to the human hospital. He used his henge form of Natsumi, so that he could learn more than he could if they knew he was the demon brat. He had learned how to diagnose illnesses and how to heal most minor wounds. Although he wasn't perfect at healing, he could still heal a large cut on a patient and it wasn't that hard. That was at the end of the year. He still helped out at the veterinary hospital at least one afternoon a week to keep in contact with the people that had helped him out the most of the clans. He took several classes at the hospital, six in total: field medic, poison extraction and production, emergency surgery, civilian medical skills, bloodline theft and experimental surgery.

While Naruto was training so hard during the year, he still found time to cement his friendship with Hinata and Shino. He also made friends with Shikamaru and Choji. While not being as loud as the Naruto mask that Natsumi had him create for his use inside the village. They got along well enough. After telling the Hokage that some of the teachers didn't grade his tests fairly, the Hokage made it so that only one teacher could grade his tests, a one Iruka Umino, because the teacher was one of the only teachers who treated Naruto like Naruto and not as Kyuubi. He was given a deputy principle position at the school while having to work in Naruto's class till he graduated, which he didn't mind, but he never told anyone other than the Hokage.

So everything inside of school was going well for the young blond, as well as at home, because Naruto didn't have to pay rent anymore. He was able to save a fair bit of money while shopping as Natsumi, he could save about seventy-five percent of his monthly allowance, which he put away for a rainy day, or for when he became a genin and would have to buy better clothes for his use as a ninja. But that wasn't anything new. He also upped his gravity seal that he had put on, up to seven and a half times normal gravity, so he would be able to get a better workout when he did his normal training.

Naruto also learned some more jutsu, he learned three Wind and two of all the other elements other than lightning, which he only learned one. He also learned Shunshin, which let him go anywhere that he wanted with as little trouble as possible, so young Naruto was never late for the academy again like he had been for the first two months of his second year, because of his added weights. He also started to learn Morse code and sign language from Natsumi, so all in all his training was that of a genin level shinobi.

On October 9th, Naruto made a few hundred shadow clones and started to place paint bomb seals all over the Uchiha compound, including in all the bedrooms. He found a vault that contained around 40 jutsu scrolls with multiple jutsu in them, as well as several Taijutsu scrolls and even a Kenjutsu scroll. When he found the vault under the temple that the Uchiha had he made several clones and copied them to learn later. He then sealed them into a scroll that the original gave them and went back to the training ground to put them in Naruto's jutsu vault on the third floor of his house. At 7 am in the morning Naruto and all of his clones set off the paint bombs, everything was pink in the compound while Naruto and several clones were taking pictures of every one wearing pink clothes and having pink hair with about a third of them having their Sharagrain's blazing looking for the one who had actually done it. All the Naruto's were henge'd into bushes and the like while taking photos, so no one could find them. After about half an hour of taking pictures of the mighty Uchiha clan all the Naruto's Shunshined back to the training field after putting their cameras on a bench, the same thing happen that day, as the day with the underwear day from the Hyuuga compound, there were around two-hundred Uchiha looking for the blonde.

Naruto wasn't seen that week, but a red haired beauty was. She did most of the things that Naruto would do, such as she trained for 3 hours in the morning running around the village and then doing pushups and the like for another hour. She then bought food and other supplies that someone would need to live. Because the next day was a weekend the redhead went to the hospital too do her normal double shift there over the weekend for her medical license even though Naruto sent clones henge'd as Natsumi to do the course work during the week. On October 19th, Naruto was seen in the village again, the Uchiha wanted to kill the young blonde for embarrassing their clan for what he had done the week before, but they didn't do what the Hyuuga clan did. Instead they sent several genin and forth year academy students after him.

Naruto was walking into the academy like any other day, until a kunai appeared and was flying directly at his head. Seeing that the kunai didn't have an exploding tag on it Naruto just plucked it out of the air and put it into his kunai holder. He continued to walk to class. Around ten meters from the door of the academy three of the forth year students and two genin blocked his way. They proclaimed that he is going to pay for embarrassing the Uchiha clan. The two genin rushed the young blonde, who then jumped back six meters and then got into a loose fighting stance.

START SONG "CAN'T TOUCH THIS" BY 'MC HAMMER' (Beta reader rolls eyes)

One of the Genin threw a punch at Naruto's head, while the other tried to take out his legs with a sweeping kick. Naruto jumped over the kick and grabbed the punch flipping over the genin in the air and throwing him over the academy wall. The Uchiha that had missed his kick used the momentum to throw another kick at Naruto' stomach, Naruto saw this and jumped back pulled out a wooden bokken that he used for spars and hit the Uchiha genin on the back of the neck. He then looked at the three students that were with them and said "Can't touch this."

The three students ran up and just tried to overwhelm Naruto with punches and kicks, but the young blonde dodged all of them and took out the three by knocking them out with hits to the back of their heads.

Because there was a good half an hour until the academy started Naruto decided that anyone that attacked him would be sorry, so he put all five of the Uchiha on the flagpole nude and with pictures of the Clan bombing on them. He then put up a Genjutsu, one of the only ones that he could do, and made it so nobody sees them until lunch, when they should wake up and embarrass the clan, yet again. During the first lesson everything went well, but at lunch Naruto made sure that as many people as possible were near the flagpole. He then released the Genjutsu that he had put over the Uchiha. The 'demon brat' had struck at the Uchiha yet again.

END SONG

Later that day Natsumi went to the Hyuuga compound. She was stopped by the guards who demanded to know why she was there. She just replied, "I am here to see Hiashi-san. I was told that only I could give him the items that are in my possession. If one of you would like to tell him that, someone is here that has the photos that he asked for. I would be more than happy to wait for his reply." Looking both the Guards in the eyes, one of them then left to see if she would be allowed inside the compound. The guard returned three minutes later and escorted her to the Clan head. He knocked on the door and then let Natsumi enter when they were given promotion.

"Hello Hiashi-san. Is this room sealed from outside Byakugan intrusion?" Natsumi asked. She then got a nod and let down the Henge. She then shape shift back into Naruto. He then pulled out a few small boxes (think DVD cases but wider) and then handed them over, while saying, "You asked for some photos of the Uchiha bombing, Hiashi-san." His light smile turned into a devilish smirk. He then pulled out a roll of unprocessed photos and said, "And if you would like these, since they show a few Uchiha attacking me and getting there asses handed to them, when they tried to get the honor of their clan back. I got the whole fight on there and a few others." He smiled at Hiashi, since he liked to prank people even if he didn't do it all that often.

"So Naruto-san, how much will these be costing me?" Hiashi asked. When he was told that they would cost nothing. He smiled and said, "If you ever need any help that isn't that massive, all you will have to do is ask. Okay, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded at the offer and Henged back into Natsumi and said, "If you could tell your guards that you might be receiving more packages from a girl named Natsumi, that would be good, because it would help me to give you more photos of me embarrassing the Uchiha clan. After what they did to me when I was younger, I think they deserve some pranks that would lower there clans image don't you?" Hiashi nodded to the question. Natsumi turned and said, "Bye." She waved and then left to train.

When Naruto was in class Natsumi, 'the real' Natsumi was around town, having lunch, soaking in the hot spring, all the normal things that a one-hundred-thousand year old fox would do if in a shadow clone body. Naruto also took two days to stop his training and talk to the Hokage. He also gave him a couple photos of the bombing he had done during the year. While he normally went and talked to him for a couple of hours a week, he took a day every four months just to relax.

A/N ;)

I would like to know if you think Naruto is being too powerful? If he is, how should I fix it? Because I was mainly focusing on the clans in the last two chapters, but I will now start to focus on his training, so that I can give you a better understanding of his skills, but I can tell you now his skills at the end of this year

* - * NINJUTSU == MID CHUNIN

* - * TAIJUTSU == MID GENIN

* - * KENJUTSU == LOW GENIN – MID GENIN

* - * GENJUTSU == 2ND YEAR ACADAMY STUDENT

* - * STEALTH == HIGH CHUNIN - LOW JONIN

* - * STRENGTH & SPEED == MID CHUNIN

* - * STAMANI == HIGH JONIN

* - * ALL ROUND == HIGH GENIN - LOW Chunin

So so sorry about not updating in ages but my laptop broke and it took forever to get it fixed, there is one good thing about it tho I have been able to right a few chapters I just have to get them beta read before posting, well I have to see if I have a beta reader still then yeah, so if we could give a big round of reviews to RaiderXV 's stories and read his very well done stories i would love each and every single one of you. Later and good night


End file.
